The World was Shooken Because You left Me
by Yukinohana101
Summary: Okay Jack and Pitch are keeping their relationship from everyone. Jack drags Pitch along to play with the Kids of Bersk. Little did they know that once Pitch leaves Jack alone the whole world could feel his sorrow. Rated m for yaoi and cussing in later Chapters Please tell me if any grammar, spelling and anything like that.


A/N: Yeah yeah yeah I know I am bad at updating and writing but I though a different subject would help you guys. Those who don't Know RotG or HTTYD please watch them or it will get confusing. Okay if you guys are reading these good it will help in what is going on. So jack is his normal self. Yes I know Pitch will be OC at sometimes BUT THERE IS A REASON! Please don't review or comment saying that Pitch is the opposite. Remember this is a AU so...On to the story!, .

It was a a normal day in Berserk, the snow was falling. The dragons were chirping, and most of the children were outside playing in the snow. It was the first snow fall in the three months it hailed. What most people didn't know is that a magical being that could fly with out the use of a dragon was making this all happen.

Hiccup the Chiefs son was out for a walk with a dragon who just played with the snowflakes. "Hey Jack every one wants you and Pitch to come down and pl-" Hiccup was hit by a snowball.

A giggling came from a nearby tree and a snicker from another.

Hiccup looked at toothless who knew what to do. Hiccup went behind one tree while the dragon went behind the other. They both counted to three and ambushed both of the spirits. All four of them came tumbling down until they were at the edge of town, where toothless stopped tackling Pitch, and Hiccup stopped laughing almost pissing his pants because of jack tickling him.

The other four children looked up from where they were playing and smiled when they saw Jack and Pitch. Everyone had an amazing time, Jack and Pitch started a snowball fight, the dragons played too. The lamps were lite and the children had to go home to eat.

They left the two Spirits to themselves, who went home also. No one in the world knew where they lived, nor did they want to seeing how the two spirits were already going at it on one of the Nightmares made by pitch.

"Do we have to ride on this? They already hate me because you spend much more time with me than them!" Jack yelled against the wind.

"Yes we do and they can just deal that I have a 'Friend' that I want to spend more time with then them, did you know how much time I spend with them in a day!?" Pitch argued.

"yes you have told me many times, But what I think is sad is that the dragons don't give me any fights, and they are much more wild than your nightmares!" Jack was very pissed off.

The nightmare heard what Jack had said about him and his brothers and bucked him off, which was a horrible disstion because now He had a pissed off master to deal with too. The look that he was giving his master screamed, 'What?! He was asking for it!'

"I don't care if he was asking for it go and get him before the guardians are wondering where he is! You know that he sneaks off to be with me and play with the kids of Berserk!"

The Nightmare groaned and set out to look for jack, which wasn't hard considering that Jack made a blizzard form around him.

Pitch got of his nightmare, "Go home I'll deal with you later"

The nightmare did as he was told, sulking.

Pitch took off into the Blizzard too find his boyfriend.

Jack saw what Pitch did and stopped the Blizzard, "I told you they hate me."

"I'm sorry for not listening to you," Pitch picks up his sulking boyfriend, "Shall we walk or take a cloud?"

there was a mumble from the smaller man and then a quite voice said cloud.

Smiling softly down at his snowflake he conjurers up a cloud and whisks them away to his underground lair.

After a couple days of playing in the snow and getting tackled by dragons, Pitch stays home to play around with his nightmares, thankful that Jack didn't plead, rather than beg for him to go.

Meanwhile in Berserk Jack was having fun, not as much because his boyfriend wasn't there, but fun none or less.


End file.
